The Girl Goonie 2: Journey to Greek Mountain
by Geekdirectioner
Summary: " I should've never said anything; maybe we'd still be safe and sound in the lake house. Not here, not on this new adventure. Just knowing that if I had never said anything, would've never told them, we wouldn't be searching for the riches hidden up in Greek Mountain. And knowing I put them in danger, it sucks." -Alexandra Fratelli (Muse) Sequel to The Girl Goonie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1: Prologue

Muse. That was my name now. Muse. A few months ago, the best day of my life occurred. My friends and I, The Goonies, had gone on a wild journey to find One-Eyed Willy's treasure in order to save the Goon Docks. We nearly lost our homes, but I had saved us. I had managed to get some jewels before the ship set sail. If I hadn't have spoke out after 8 years of silence, I wouldn't be here. I'd be somewhere in Detroit with my adoptive brother and parents.

I no longer spend my days as silent as a snake ready for the kill. No, I sing like a canary every chance I get. I guess that's how this whole journey began. One minute, us Goonies were headed to Mikey's Uncle's lakehouse, the next, we were all headed down an old trail in the deep, dark, forest. But hey, all the adventures always came to us. The Goonies. And we took them every chance we got.

It all started when I began to hear noises in the middle of the night. I don't know why I had ever said anything; anything like these adventures always led us down the trail towards death. Somehow, though, we always seemed to make it out unharmed by death and his cruel ways.

Maybe I should tell you how this all started.

It was the end of the school year already, a few months after our little One-Eyed Willy adventure. I was standing by my locker, cleaning out the rest of my folders and papers. I was in no hurry. It was already raining out, and most of the people had already left. Only Data and a few others were there still.

I watched as the still-new-girl, Dana, cleaned out her locker next to mine. She didn't talk to me a lot, mostly because she seemed shy and nervous. And whenever I tried to talk to her, she was always hidden behind that curtain of dark brown hair, which was as dark as mine. Seeing as she was still new and didn't have many friends yet, I decided to talk to her.

" Hi...are you Dana? Dana Meeker?" I asked. She looked up. Her eyes were a rich and creamy colored grey, a lovely shade. She nodded and said," That's the name. But, everybody calls me brains."

" Oh, ok...well, I'm Alexandra, but everyone calls me Muse," I shrugged. She nodded.

" Where did you live before here?" I asked.

" I lived in Chicago. I was the smartest of my class," she gloated.

" That's cool. My adoptive brother, Data, is really smart, too," I said. She smiled. I was beginning to like Dana. Well, Brains. In a flash, someone, who was running towards me, crashed into Brains and caused her to drop her books. " Data," I said, a bit annoyed.

" Oh, sorry," Data replied, getting down onto his knees and helping Dana pick up her books. " Who are you?" Data asked.

" Dana Meeker. But, everyone calls me Brains," Dana mumbled, not meeting his eyes. I guess she got nervous around boys.

" Well, it was nice meeting you, Dana. I'm going to stop at home and then meet you at the arcade. Kay?" I asked. Data nodded.

" Can-can I maybe come?" Dana asked nervously. I smiled. She sounded a bit like me when I was just coming out of my shell. " Sure," Data said, smiling.

He gathered the rest of her books and helped her up. After he handed them to her, he said," I can lead you to the arcade, if you'd like."

She nodded and said," I'd like that."

They began to head out, but not before I said," Hey! Where's Snow?" Snow, or Winter Charmichael, Andy's baby sister, was one of my friends. We met after the adventure. We had both been at Mikey's house with Andy and Data, and we just kind of clicked together. She was like the sister I'd never had.

" Snow already left. She said she had the Muraniis," Data said the last part confused. That was our code name for tapes. Cassette tapes, I mean. We always listened to rock music like Iron Maiden and Bon Jovi. Yes, I like Iron Maiden shockingly.

Data pulled a lever on his jacket, and a pop-up umbrella popped up over his head. " Moveable Water Spout!" Data exclaimed. _Data and his funky invention names..._

Him and Dana left out of the school doors towards the arcade, after Dana shut her locker and gathered the last of her books. I picked out the last of the papers and books, and shut my locker door.

The rain was pouring down as fast as lightning, and I sighed. _Great, just great...the beginning of summer and this is what I get...just great..._

I ran out into the rain and down the street. I'd have to be quick to get back home. I finally arrived back at the house. When I walked in, no one was there, like always.

I ran up to my room and changed into new clothes. I pulled on light jeans with a simple T-shirt. I wasn't all girly, since I wasn't all preppy and all. I slung my shoulder bag over my shoulder and headed back outside after slipping on my rain coat.

The rain was beginning to settle down, making it easier to see what was in front of you. I got to the arcade in a matter of 5 minutes, and everyone but Brand, Stef, and Andy were there.

Chunk was playing Pacman while Mouth and Dana were playing Super Mario Bros. Data was playing Pole Position while Mikey was next to him playing Tempest. Snow was sitting at the table, waiting for me to arrive. She was wearing dark colors, like always. She disliked girly things like I did. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. " Hey Muse," she said.

" Hey Snow. Wanna play pinball?" I asked. I noticed she was listening to Flight of Icarus by Iron Maiden. One of my favorites. " Sure," Snow replied, getting up with her cassette player still in hand. I played the KISS pinball machine and Snow played the IRON MAIDEN game.

I heard the arcade door open and Brand, Stef, and Andy walked in. Snow rolled her eyes towards Andy. They were rivals. One was girly, while the other was more tom-boy.

I finished my game and waited for Snow to finish. While waiting, I slipped off my rain coat. Brand sat down at our table with Stef and Andy. The arcade was our hangout, anyways. Ever since we became millionaires with the jewels, we had a new hangout. Yes, we were rich. But, we didn't change. Why would you change just because you came across money? We all had split it up, and we were able to fix all of the problems we had, like late and unpaid bills (for our parents). Brand had finally got his own car, too, after he passed his driving test. He had an orange and black Camaro. :) Other than that, we were all the same.

Snow finished her last round and sat down in her spot again. I sat by her on the left, and soon enough, the others joined us. Mikey sat down on my right and Dana was across from me next to Data. " Who's this?" Andy asked politely.

" I'm Dana. Dana Meeker, but everyone calls me Brains," Dana replied. Chunk gave her a confused look. " nice to meet you, Brains," Andy said with a smile.

" Hey, Brains is a boy's name!" Chunk exclaimed.

" Well...let's play a game then...it can prove if I deserve the nickname...who's the smartest out of your group?" Brains asked. Everyone pointed towards Data.

" It's definitely Data...or possibly Muse...nah, it's Data. Definitely Data. You wanna compete with him in a brianiathon?" Mouth questioned.

" It's brainathon, dummy," I said with an eye roll.

" Well, you can't be so sure of that, now can you, loud mouth?" Brains challenged.

" We'll just have to wait and see," Mouth finished. Of course he had to get the last word in. " Okay, I can make the questions. It'll kind of be like Scholastic Bowl, then," I said. I was in Scholastic Bowl. It was actually pretty fun.

Stef and Snow helped me make the questions, and soon enough, we were ready. I would be the narrator, and Snow would be the score-keeper. Data and Brains sat at two separate tables next to each other. " Ok, question #1: Biology. Name this animal from these descriptions: a large, light colored antelope with cured horns."

Automatically, Dana raised her hand. " Dana," Snow said. " Addax."

" That is correct," I replied. Snow marked down '10' on her tally sheet. " Question #2: Shakespeare. Where did Hamlet take place?"

This time, Data raised his hand first, to my surprise. " Data."

" Elsinore Castle, Denmark."

" Correct. Question #3: American History. Name this town which executed 20 people for witchcraft in 1692." Dana's hand flew up. " Dana."

" Salem." "That is correct." Snow wrote down the results. " Question #4: Fine Arts. Robert Joffery founded his troupe in this city," I read. Once again, Brains raised her hand. " Brains," Snow said. " Chicago, Illinois."

" Correct. Question #5 (last question): Geography. Why are there no lemurs found in Africa?" Data raised his hand quickly. " Data."

" When Africa and Madagascar separated, Lemurs drifted off with Madagascar and began to populate as their own species."

" That is correct. This game is officially over and Brains is the winner!" I exclaimed. The others clapped and Brains and Data shook hands, as if saying ' good game'. Mouth clapped sarcastically. Brains shot him a look and spat," What?"

" " Good job, Dana. Brilliant job. You're pretty smart, but we already have 2 girl goonies over here, Ms. Charmichael and Alexandra Fratelli over here," he smirked. I squinted my eyes at him. Why did he always have to bring up who my real family was?

" What are goonies?" Brains asked.

" Ok, you're really smart but I can't believe you don't know what a goonie is. And WE are the goonies. It's a group. We all have nicknames that are either descriptions of us or shorter versions of our names," Mikey said.

" Mouth, don't be so harsh. Besides, I think we need another girl goonie. I mean, she's not girly and it would be nice to have another smart person on here to compete with Data. She seems really nice," I reasoned.

" Fratelli," Mouth began.

" Do NOT call me that," I spat out. " Shut up Mouth," Snow added. Mouth smirked and continued.

" You always think everyone's the nice guy."

" Then where do you stand? I'm talking to you, aren't I?" I asked, smirking. He frowned. _BOOM, bitch!..._I thought. _Muse:1 Mouth:0_

" Well...how do you she's like...not criminal or not then...?" Mouth asked. I rolled my eyes.

" At least she gives people a chance," Snow said.

" Shut up, Snow. I wasn't talking to you. You're personality is ugly, like...inside and out..." Now THAT was a lie. Snow was the prettiest out of our group. That's how she got the nickname Snow. It was short for Snow White.

" Mouth, Snow isn't a mirror. I think you may have mistaken your reflection for hers," I shot. He frowned more, seeing as I had one. Ever since I had begun talking, Mouth didn't like it. Why? Because I won every fight we had.

" Fine, she can be a goonie," Mouth sighed. Dana smiled, realizing she was our friend now and that we (Snow and myself) wanted her to join our pact.

" Ok, raise your right hand," Mikey said. Dana listened. And raised her hand.

" Ok, repeat after me," Mikey stated. Dana nodded.

" I will never betray my goon dock friends," Mikey began.

"I will never betray my goon dock friends," Dana repeated.

"We will stick together until the whole world ends,"

"We will stick together until the whole world ends,"

"Through heaven and hell, and nuclear war,"

"Through heaven and hell, and nuclear war,"

"Good pals like us, will stick like tar,"

"Good pals like us, will stick like tar,"

"In the city, or the country, or the forest, or the boonies "

"In the city, or the country, or the forest, or the boonies,"

"I am proudly declared a fellow goonie," Mikey finished.

" I am proudly a fellow goonie."

" Ok, your nickname is Brains," Data said. I leaned back in my chair. We had another girl goonie. " Guys, what are we gonna do all summer? There's nothin' to do," Chunk asked and whined. That was a good question. What _were_ we gonna do?

" That's what I've been thinking," Mikey said. " I mean, there's nothing really to do here."

" Well...I was talking to mom the other day..." Brand trailed off.

" What? What is it?" Mikey urged. " What have you and mom been hiding from me?"

" Come on, Brand, tell us!" Mouth added.

" Come on!" Chunk whined.

" Don't hide things from us!" Data chimed in.

" Come on, Brand, tell them," Andy said, batting her eyes and running her finger down his arm. He seemed hypnotized by her...Brand, I mean. _If I did that to Mikey, would the same thing happen? _I wondered. Yes, we were still dating. BUT, we didn't let our relationship get in the way of spending time with our friends, which I enjoyed.

It's like some people say, bros before...well, you get it. " Fine, alright, alright. Mikey, you remember Uncle Tim, right?" Brand asked.

" Yeah...he's the one who owns the lake house, right?" Mikey asked.

" Yeah. Mom said he called and said that we could all go out to the lake house and stay out there for a while," Brand said.

" Oh, yeah! The lake house! It's like a mansion out there!" Mikey said, a smile creeping onto his face.

" Yeah, he said all of us goonies could stay out there for the summer," Brand said. " Really?" Mouth asked, unsure.

" How do we know it's not some run down place like the Fratelli's- sorry, Alex- the restaurant?" Data added.

" It's not. We went there for two weeks last year with mom and dad," Brand said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" What would we do out there, though?" Snow asked.

" Anything, really. You could go hiking, swimming, running, play baseball-" Mikey began. Mouth cut him off.

" Ok, ok, we get it. But, what if our parents won't let us go? What if we need like an adult or something?" Mouth asked.

" Uncle Tim will check in on us. Besides, Andy, Stef, and I are the oldest," Brand said.

" Well, I'm pretty sure Snow and I can go. Our parents won't really car and we aren't planning anything," Andy said.

" My mom and dad are still trying to settle in. It'd be better if I stayed out of their way," Brains stated.

" Yeah, and Muse and I's parents are going to China for a few weekends and mom was going to get us someone to watch us..." Data said. I knew Data's mom wouldn't get us a babysitter EVER.

Last time, which was when I was 8, Data and I had a babysitter who was really mean. She was a teenage girl who had fake everything. I'm surprised she wasn't made in Taiwan or something. It's not our fault that Data accidentally lit her fake and burnt curly hair on fire with a fork. Don't ask how with a fork; it's a LONG story.

" Well, pretty much everyone could go so...we should definitely go out to the lake house!" Brand said. Maybe it could be fun. Spending the whole summer with my best friends.

But one thing was for sure. This would be one of those unforgettable summers that everyone loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: The Drive

It was about 2 days after our plan to go to the lake house, and everybody would be going. The lake house was in Olympia, Washington, which was about 2 hours away. I had heard the mountainside up there was absolutely stunning. Our parents had agreed to going along with our plan, and we were leaving in half an hour. We were taking 2 vehicles. Brand would be driving his Camaro, and Stef would be driving her new car.

Data was running around the house, gathering all of his inventions. He was mumbling," You never know when you might need these. An adventure awaits us..."

Snow was helping me pack my clothes and other things. She had packed up earlier; she was really excited to go. " Aren't you excited?" Snow said, smiling.

" Yeah. I've never been to Olympia. I've heard that some people say that the gods and goddesses are seen up in the mountains," I replied. I loved Greek mythology. It truly amazed me.

" Keep dreaming. You're never gonna see a god or goddess up there. They're rare, ya know," Snow said, plopping down on my bed.

" Well...one can dream."

She rolled her eyes slightly. " No wonder you have the nickname Muse."

I heard a knock on my door. " Yeah?" I asked/yelled. The door opened and Snow said," Hey Brains!"

" Hey guys! Are you excited, too?" Brains asked. She was wearing knee-high shorts and a pretty tank-top with tan flats. Not too girly, no too tom-boy. I liked it. AND, it was even better that the sun was out today.

" Is it just me or does Mouth seem...different?" Snow asked. I looked at her. _Oh no...it can't be..._

" Nah. Not really. Why?" I asked. Snow shrugged.

" I don't know. Something about him seems...different..."she trailed off. I shrugged it off. Not completely, but for now, it was the best thing to do.

Data ran into my room. " Guys! They're here! Oh no! Have you seen-oh, hi, Dana,...Snow..." Data stopped and said. He kept on trying not to look over at Dana. Hm...

Dana noticed my suitcase was still unzipped and zipped it up for me. I was sitting in a chair with my feet on my desk. " Ok, seen what?" I asked.

" Oh! My Stobe Helmet!" Data exclaimed.

" Strobe helmet?" Snow asked.

" Yeah. It blinds your enemies with strobe lights so you can get away easily," Data explained.

" I think it's in the basement," I replied. He stood there for a few more seconds, staring at Dana. I picked up my plush toy teddy bear and threw it at Data. It hit his face and he looked at me. Snow began laughing. " Come on, go get it. We can't keep them waiting."

He nodded his head and left, blushing as Snow continued laughing. I got up and picked up up my shoulder bag and grabbed my suitcase's handle. " Ready?" I asked.

Dana picked up her purse and duffel bag while Snow picked up her shoulder bag and duffel bag. " Yup," Snow replied. We headed down the stairs and outside. Stef was pulled up on the curb, Mouth in the front seat with Stef in the drivers side.

" Get in the car, losers. We gonna go have some fun," he said coolly. Stef slapped the back of his head. " Why did you have to ride with me?" Stef asked.

I guessed Data would be riding with Brand, then. He was also pulled up behind Stef, Mikey and Chunk in the backseat while Andy was in the front with Brand. Data ran over to Brand's car.

Us girls pushed our stuff into the trunk and then got into the backseat. Brand drove over to us and pulled up by Stef's window. She grabbed the latch and rolled the window down. Andy had her window down.

" Are you guys ready to go or what?" Brand asked anxiously. Stef nodded and started the ignition. Mouth had a pair of sunglasses on, and he was pulling the 'cool-dude' of the group. He turned the stereo onto full blast, on some stupid and new rap song. Snow covered her ears and yelled," TURN THIS SHIT DOWN!"

Mouth began to bob his head up and down as Snow squinted her eyes shut. " Mouth, quit torturing my sister. That's my job!" Andy exclaimed.

" TURN IT UP!" Mouth yelled. Stef slapped his hand from the volume and said," Turn it down. It's my car, my rules." She turned down the volume and Snow opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears, relieved. " Thank god. That was horrid," Snow said.

Stef drove off behind Brand, and she said," Dana, you pick a radio station."

She leaned forward and up to the stereo. She picked 105.7, the best rock channel. It was playing Cyndi Lauper, though. I leaned against the window pane in the car, watching the passing scenery. We were out of town by now, and we were driving along a forest.

Dana was sleeping with her head snapped upwards, but still leaning against the window. Snow was asleep on my shoulder. These girls slept easily, in a pretty short amount of time.

After about an hour of driving along, Brand had us stop at a restaurant. I shook Snow's shoulder, and she let out a small snort and woke up. Brains opened her eyes and bent her neck back into place. " How long was I out?" Snow asked.

" About an hour. Half the trip," I said. I unbuckled my seatbelt and said," Mouth, let us out!" He smirked and grabbed the handle, causing the seat to lean all the way back onto me. " HEY!" Snow yelled. He was squishing my legs. He put his hands behind his head and said," This is more comfortable."

I saw his comb in his jacket pocket. I snatched it away and hit his forehead with it. He sat up. " Hey, give that back right now," he said, seriously.

" Put your seat up then," Stef said for us. He began to mumble, but put his seat up anyways. I crawled out of the seat, and Snow took the comb. " Can I have my comb yet?" Mouth asked.

" I don't know," Snow began. She brushed her hair a few times. " I kinda like this comb." Mouth ran over to her. Snow ran away from him and into the restaurant.

Mikey walked coolly over to me. Oh god. Whenever he did that, he was gonna try to make a move or something. " Hey, Muse," Mikey said.

" Hey Mikey,"I replied in a slight monotone voice. He held out his arm. " Wanna go now?" Mikey asked. I nodded and looped my arm through Mikey's. He led us into the store and I said," Since when are you so flirty all of a sudden?"

He looked at me, with a fake look of defensiveness. " Since when am I not so flirty?" Mikey asked. I rolled my eyes. " I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. I'm just wondering why you're so flirty all of a sudden..."

" It's just...I haven't been all romantic in a while..." Mikey trailed off. I shrugged. " It's alright with me. You don't have to be all lovey-dovey with me all the time. I'm not one of those girls," I said. He shrugged. " But you deserve it."

We got into the restaurant and I let go of Mikey's arm. He looked disappointed, but he wouldn't ever admit it. Especially to me. The restaurant had carpeting instead of hard-wood floors, and it was really clean, luckily. We found a big round table in the middle of the restaurant. I sat down in between Mikey and Snow, across from Brand, Andy, and Data. A waitress came over to us. " Hi guys! I'll be waiting you this afternoon, what would you like to drink?"

" Pepsi," Dana, Snow, and Andy said.

" Coke," Brand and me said.

" Mountain Dew," Chunk state along with the others.

" Ok, I'll be right back." She walked off. I had my hands under the table, and I felt Mikey grab my hand lightly. Mouth began playing with a straw. He twisted the wrapping on the end of his straw and then shot it straight at Brains's face. She turned to look at him, since she had been talking to Stef. " Jerk," she mumbled.

She wadded up the wrapper into a ball and threw it at his face. Snow still had the comb in her hands, and Mouth said," Hey! You never gave me my comb!" She smirked. " I told you. I like this comb. I may even keep it," she replied. Mouth made to leap at her, but Data sat him back down as the waitress came back. He began to check her out.

" Ok, here are your drinks, guys. Are you ready to order yet?" the waitress asked, pulling out her receipt book. brand nodded and we ordered from the menus. We had all ordered, except for Mouth. " Now what would you like, young man?" she asked.

" Well," Mouth said, leaning forward to look at her name tag. " Maria, you're pretty cute. I'll have your favorite meal from here." She raised an eyebrow. " Okay, then. They'll be ready in about 20 minutes," she said, walking away quickly.

" Great job, Mouth. Now she's gonna spit in our food, and now I'm gonna starve," Chunk complained. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was worrying about the food.

" Chunk, she'll only spit in Mouth's food," Snow assured.

" God, we can't take him anywhere," Stef said, rolling her eyes. Mouth sat back, satisfied. " Hey, she was cute. You can't blame me," Mouth defended himself.

" Mouth, you're half her age!" Snow argued. He shrugged his shoulders and Snow hit him on the head with his comb. " OW!" he yelled. Snow laughed lightly.

I looked down at my place mat. There was a maze on it. I traced my finger along the paths until finally, my finger made it to the home area. Finally, our food arrived, and I had to let go of Mikey's hand. I nibbled on my food for a while, and Mouth kept trying to steal my French fries. Finally, I said," QUIT IT!" He didn't. He reached over and tried to steal another, but I swatted his hand away. But, when his hand flew away, it hit Brand's soda glass and fell onto his lap. " AHH!" Brand yelled, getting up. The soda had spilled onto his crotch and it was on the carpet. It looked like he had wet himself.

The waitress named Maria ran over with a mop in her hand. She legit began to mop the carpet...I tried not to laugh. " Woah, I think Brand might need some Pampers," Mouth said, trying not to laugh. Brand shot him a glare. The lady walked off after mopping.

" Well...that's the first time I've ever seen someone mop a carpet," Snow said laughing. See, this is why we don't usually go places. We usually only went to the arcade and stuff.

The lady had set our bill on the table, as if saying 'I wish you would leave now'. Brand picked it up and said," I'll pay. You guys go back out to the cars." We nodded and got up. Once outside, Stef said," Have Andy ride with us. Take Mouth with you."

Andy headed over to Stef's car. Snow, Brains, and I got into the backseat while Andy and Stef got into the front. Brand finally came back out and hopped into his car. He started the car quickly and we left as fast as possible. I could hear Chunk complaining from the other car. " You know what, guys? I didn't get to finish my food! Now I really AM gonna starve!"

" Shut up Chunk!" the others yelled. We accelerated on, until finally, we arrived in Olympia. The town was just...beautiful. Lakes surrounded the area along with large and big trees. I knew we were staying outside of town, but still. We went through the town and went outside of town and into a forest. Finally, we reached a gravel path and headed down it.

At the end of the road, was a beautiful mountainside,and I mean beautiful. It looked like Mount Olympus. The lake was clear and the house was huge. It was just...breathtaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: Uncle Tim

As soon as the car stopped, Andy quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. I crawled out and took in the beauty of the mountains. It looked like we were in one of those famous paintings of nature. The mountains were a blue, white, and purple color, the light blue sky adding a magnificent tone to the white snow caps at the tips of the mountains. The lake was rather large and clean. The sand on the small sand bars and islands looked smooth and calmed. From what I could see of it, there were tiny shells hidden in the sand. A dock was located in the way of a landscaped path that led to the house. A small fencing surrounded the whole lake.

The lake house, though, was just amazing. It was a cream color on the outside, with a white wraparound porch. Landscaping was surrounding the house, making it all the more better. The air smelled of fresh and clean linen, and from my guess, it was from the open windows of the house. Some other houses were spread out and apart from ours, so I knew we'd have to introduce ourselves. A forest was behind the house, large oak and red trees blocking some sunlight. On the other side of the lake, the forest continued. There was so much land that it looked like it could continue on forever. I could stay here, staring at the mountains, forever.

" Wow," Snow breathed, crawling out of the car.

" It's so beautiful," Andy added. " Does this even exist? Or is this a dream?" Brains asked.

I walked with the other girls towards the boys. " This was a good idea, actually," Stef said, relaxing a bit. She had been nervous that the lake house would be a pig pen or something. Brand put his arm over Andy's shoulders. Snow rolled her eyes. I heard the lake house door slam open and then close again. I looked over and saw a man that looked like Mr. Walsh. _This must be Uncle Tim..._

He had on a bright smile and walked over to us. " Well, well, well. Who are these boys on my lawn?" he asked, walking up to Brand and Mikey. " Hi Uncle Tim," Brand said, removing his arm from Andy's shoulder and hugging him. Mikey jumped in and hugged him also. Once they were done hugging, Uncle Tim looked us over carefully. He pointed towards Andy. " Brand has told me a lot about you. It's...Andy, right?" Uncle Tim asked, his eyes still bright and full of joy. Brand blushed a bit and smiled a little. She smiled and nodded. " Yes, sir." She held out her hand.

" In this family, we only hug, dear," Uncle Tim said hugging Andy. She smiled slightly. He scanned the faces again. His eyes stopped on me. " And you...you're Alexandra... Mikey told me A LOT about you," Uncle Tim said, putting emphasis on the word 'a lot'.

He came over and hugged me. He smelled like clean linen and pine. I looked at Mikey over his shoulder. He was as red as a tomato. Uncle Tim let go and said," And you're Mouth...Data...Stef...Chunk, as I recall...uh, Snow...and...Brains..." Uncle Tim said, pointing to each one as he spoke. I admired this man's personality. He seemed so happy and cheerful, as if he could never be sad.

" Well, you guys, welcome to Greek Mountain!" Uncle Tim announced.

" Greek Mountain? But, isn't this a lake?" Chunk asked.

" Yes, but we call this place Greek Mountain. That's what our ancestors called it. You see, Greek Mountain is said to secretly be Mount Olympus, or the palace of the gods," Uncle Tim explained. " The mountains are unnaturally high, you see, so people believed it to be the home of the gods. No one knows for sure, as no one has been brave enough to venture up there. You see, they say the god's treasures are hidden up there, and if you make it there, they give you a reward. And anyone who has, well, travelled up there, they disappeared." Mouth swallowed.

Uncle Tim, seeing he had frightened us, instantly said," Yes, but it's an old urban legend." Chunk looked relieved. " Well, that's good cuz I don't need another adventure yet. I nearly starved on our last trip!"

Uncle Tim looked at his watch. " Oh, shoot guys! I need to leave! The Mrs. and I are going to the town meeting today. Well, you kids have fun. I'll be checking in every once in a while! Be good. Bye!" Tim said, walking towards a green mustang. We waved to him as he drove off.

We began to get our stuff and head into the house. Brand opened the doors for us, and inside was just as amazing as the outside. The living room was a mixture of forest shades, including all the furniture. Two couches and a loveseat were along three walls, with a TV on a table against the other. The room was rather large. Inside the kitchen, though, it looked and felt as if we were at a beach or lake. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, with nice kitchen appliances. The room was deep and light blues.

" Nice place," Stef said. Brand ventured to the front of the group.

" Okay, I'll take the master bedroom upstairs at the end of the right hall. Mikey, Data, Mouth, and Chunk will share the bunk room on the left hallway, right side, last door. Andy and Stef will get the other bedroom at the right hallway, left side, last door. Muse, Snow, and Brains will get the bedroom on the left hallway, last door to the right. Okay?" Brand explained. We nodded.

We all headed off towards our rooms. Snow led the way to ours, and she said," We have a room across from the boys. Great, just absolutely great. I'm gonna have a peeping tom now. Awesome."

I turned left down the upstairs hallway. " I hope there's blinds and a lock on the door, 'cuz I certainly need some privacy." We all 3 stood in front of a white door at the end of the hall, on the right side. Brains opened the door. The room was light blue and white. And I must say, the room was very large.

Three beds took up 3 walls, each one covered in blue bed sheets and comfy-looking pillows. A door to another bathroom was on the right wall, along with a closet. A wardrobe was near the window, which had a balcony. The room was beautiful.

" Wow," Brains breathed. I nodded.

" I call this bed!" Snow yelled, hopping onto the bed nearest to the bathroom. I took the one closest to the balcony. I began to unpack my things into the wardrobe. Brains then asked," Do you think Data likes me?"

" Maybe," Snow said. I looked out at the lake. The sun was shining on it, and the boys were all down there, hopping into it. I walked out onto the balcony. " HEY!" Mouth yelled.

" Hang on, hang on," Snow said. She walked out to the balcony.

" HEY!" she yelled back.

" COME ON!" Chunk yelled. I knew they meant swimming.

" WE'RE COMING! DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!" Brains yelled. I walked off the balcony and back into the room. Snow and Brains followed. " Time for Muse to show off her body for Mikey," Snow said.

" No. I don't have curves yet..." I mumbled.

" Yeah, you do. You got them this year. I can tell," Snow said. I flushed pink. How did she know that again? She walked over to the wardrobe and flicked through her dark bikinis. She always wore them, mostly because she had the perfect curves. She finally grabbed a dark purple two-piece swimsuit. " Uh...no," I said. She smiled and threw it into my hands.

I ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. I examined myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked fine. When I came out, Brains was wearing a one-piece pink star-print swimsuit. Snow had a two-piece black bikini with red roses. She threw on shorts over her bottoms and I put on a sundress. It was light blue with a bit of white. We headed downstairs to the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: The Wiccan Necklace

I walked slowly behind Snow and Brains. I was nervous because I had never worn a bikini. The boys were splashing around and doing non-sense stuff. Snow whispered to me," You can't swim in the sun dress." I looked at her. She was smiling. Mouth wolf-whistled at Snow, since she had already taken off her shorts. Data was trying not to look at Brains. I took off my sundress and all of the guys stared at me. God damnit. I hate attention.

" DAAAMN GURL!" Mouth said like your typical male would. Mikey hit him over the head. " She's my girlfriend," he whispered. He went underwater quickly, as if nervous.

I dived deep into the water to after him. I instantly sank to the bottom. I could feel my hands deep in the sand, but then I felt something sharp. I grabbed it and realized it was a necklace. I pushed up to the surface to see what I had grabbed. After wiping my eyes, I looked down at the thing. It was a necklace, but not any ordinary necklace. It was a Wiccan necklace, or a three goddess necklace. The inside pearl was transparent, or multi-colored, and the two crescent moons had detailed swirls on them.

Why was this in the lake? Why wasn't this somewhere else like a museum or something? There was something odd about the necklace. I threw the necklace over my head and hid it somewhat in my swimsuit. I automatically felt a surge of energy flow through me. Mikey popped up next to me and stared at me. " You look...WOW..." He stumbled with words. I blushed.

" Guys! Guys! Let's play marco polo!" Chunk suggested. " Snow! You be it!" Snow rolled her eyes and said," Do I have to?"

" Yeah!" She went under water and spun around a few times. I sprawled away from her and went under water to hide better. I kept my eyes open, and I noticed a strange glow around my neck. I looked down and saw the pearl glowing with colors of the rainbow. And even more suprising, my veins on my body were glowing golden. Just then, something, or someone, swam past me with supersonic speed. I looked back and saw a fish swimming past me. But, it didn't look like a fish. The tail was pink, purple, and silver, with golden and purple strands of hair. It was what I never knew existed. A mermaid.

I pushed up to the surface and took in a deep breath. Everyone was on the other side of the lake, playing. I took in the deepest breath I could and dived deep under the water, towards the mermaid. She wasn't too far ahead, only a few yards. She swam upwards and into a cave. I followed her. I jumped up into the cave, and fresh, crisp air settled inside of it. The walls looked to be made out of limestone, and the water at the entrance looked enchanted. The mermaid was sitting on the ledge, staring at me. Her eyes were tinted purple. I couldn't tell if this was a dream or not.

The mermaid then said, in a soft voice," The necklace." I looked down at it. It wasn't lighting up anymore, but still had an unearthly glow to it. " Genelilia," she said, smiling slightly. That must've been her name. Her features seemed to be softer than before, almost perfect.

" Alexandra. Some people call me Muse, though," I replied.

" Ah, Alexandra! Greek origin, I see...defender of mankind...Muse...absorbed in thought...an inspiration...music and fine arts..." she trailed off. She looked at me and said," Where did you find that necklace?"

" In the lake," I replied. She nodded and swam over to me. She placed a gentle hand on my thigh. " I see...no one has found that necklace since the dawn of time. Tell me, Alexandra, do you believe in gods?" she asked.

" Of course," I answered. Her eyes lightened up. " I see...they've chosen you..."

" What do you mean?" I asked. No. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

" You. You are the only one to find that necklace since I was born millions of years ago. We've been waiting for the day for you to come."

" I still don't understand."

" You will, dearest Alexandra. But for now, you must return to your friends. Please, join me tonight when the stars are aligned. I can give you any answers to any questions you have." I nodded and she grabbed my hands. " You can not tell anyone of our talk. Not yet. Do you understand?"

" Yes." She then pulled me under the water and down the cave's entrance again. She swam so fast, I had to keep my chest puffed out to prevent any water from seeping into my nostrils. We reached under the surface, and she swam away as quickly as she had came. This didn't seem...real. It seemed fake. Mermaids didn't exist.

I pushed up towards the surface and took in a deep breath. It wasn't a dream. Luckily, no one knew I was gone. " Muse! Muse! Come on!" I heard Dana yell. I smiled and swam over to them, trying to push Genelilia out of my head.

1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/ 1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

" You shower first," I said, pushing Dana into the last shower stall. We were all done at the lake, and we were at the shower house instead of walking back to the house. She pulled the curtain back and started the shower, still in her bathing suit. Stef, who had joined us later that day, was in the stall closest to the window. I sat down on the bench with Andy. All of a sudden, Stef screamed.

" MOUTH!" she yelled. I looked towards her, and she was pointing towards the window. All of the guys were peeping into our showering room. Stef grabbed her detatchable shower head and placed it on the window, which only had a screen. She soaked Mouth and the rest of them. " AHHH!" Mouth yelled along with Data and Mikey.

" GO AWAY!" Andy yelled.

" PERVS!" Snow added. They all ran away and Stef said," I looked out the window for one second, and all I see is stupid Mouth..."

She quickly showered in fear of the guys returning, and I was up. I quickly hopped in and turned on the water. In a matter of minutes, I was already done. Snow went last, which was after me. For my clothes, I was wearing a light blue dress with white lace and a darker blue strap around the middle. I'd had it ever since I was 10. I just wore my black converse with it.

Once Snow was done and changed, we headed back to the house. I automatically went to the small library down in the basement (Brand told me there was one down there). I needed to learn more about the Wiccan Necklace. The library was in a small room, with a couple of shelves with books upon them.

I searched the shelves for about 5 minutes before I found the one I was looking for. It was about Greek mythology. I flicked through a few pages, and then, I found a picture of the necklace. It had a paragraph below it that read:

_The Triple Moon is one of the Triple Goddess symbols - the Divine Feminine as Maiden, Mother, and Crone as the Moon in her waxing, full, and waning phases._

_So the Triple Moon symbolises all the aspects of female Power united: intuition and psychic insight, creative energy, wisdom and mystery._

_ It is also associated with feminine energy, mystery and psychic abilities. You often see this symbol on crowns or other head-pieces, particularly worn by High Priestesses._

_The Maiden represents enchantment, inception, expansion, the female principle, the promise of new beginnings, youth, excitement, and a carefree erotic aura. The Maiden in Greek Mythology is Persephone - purity - and a representation of new beginnings. Other maiden goddesses include: Brigid, Nimue, among others._

_The Mother represents ripeness, fertility, fulfillment, stability, and power. The Mother Goddess in Greek mythology is Demeter, representing wellspring of life, giving and compassionate. Other mother goddesses include: Aa, Ambika, Ceres, Astarte, Lakshmi._

_The Crone represents wisdom, repose, and compassion. The Crone in Greek mythology is Hecate - wise, knowing, a culmination of a lifetime of experience. Crone goddesses incl_

_These aspects may also represent the cycle of birth, life and death (and rebirth). Neopagans believe that this goddess is the personification of all women everywhere._

_Followers of the Wiccan, Dianic, and Neopagan religions, as well as some archeologists and mythographers, believe that long before the coming of the Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, the Triple Goddess embodied the three-fold aspect of Gaia, the Earth Mother (Roman Magna Mater). A mother goddess was worshipped under a variety of names not only in the Ancient Near East and the Aegean and Anatolia, but also in pre-Islamic Arabia._

And then, I found what it had to do with the gods and the chosen one:

_The triple moon necklace was placed into one of the lakes of the world by the queen of the underworld, Persephone, who was known as the fairest of them all. No one knew why she did this; not until the early 80s. The person, male or female, who found this necklace would be the chosen one. The chosen one, as said, is supposedly the true owner of the god's treasures. This person (still unknown) is said to also be protected by the gods and goddesses, but this guess could also be very much wrong._

I stopped reading. I was the chosen one? But, these myths couldn't be real. This was reality, not dreamland. Maybe there was something about Genelilia in here... I flicked through the pages, but all I found was something about mermaids.

_A **mermaid** is a legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Africa and Asia. The first stories appeared in ancient Assyria, in which the goddess Atargatis transforms herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. Mermaids are sometimes depicted as perilous creatures associated with floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drowning. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition) they can be benevolent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans._

_Mermaids are associated with the Sirens of Greek mythology and with the Sirenia, a biological order which comprises dugongs and manatees. Historical sightings by sailors may have been the result of misunderstood encounters with these aquatic mammals. Christopher Columbus reported seeing mermaids while exploring the Caribbean, and sightings have been reported in the 20th and 21st centuries in Canada, Israel, and Zimbabwe. The US National Ocean Service stated in 2012 that no evidence of mermaids has ever been found._

_Mermaids have been a popular subject of art and literature in recent centuries. Danish author Hans Christian Andersen wrote his popular fairy tale "The Little Mermaid" in 1836. They have subsequently been depicted in opera, paintings, books, films, and comics._

I shut the book quickly and placed it back on the shelf, even though I wanted to learn more. I checked the clock on the wall. It was already 8 P.M. How time flies...

I ran up the stairs and into the living room. Dana and Snow were sitting there, talking. It was dark outside the window, and the stars were out. I went up to the window. Six stars were in a perfect line. I went to the front door. " Muse, where are you going?" Dana asked.

" I'm gonna go down to the lake. Don't wait up for me," I replied, slamming the door after I said this. I ran down to the sandbar and plopped down with my feet near the water's edge. I took of my socks and shoes, then placed my feet onto the edge of the water.

I closed my eyes and laid back onto the sand. I waited for Genelilia. After a few minutes of silence, I could feel my neck growing warm. I opened my eyes and saw the necklace glowing once more. I sat up quickly, and a voice whispered," Come into the water." I obeyed, and walked slowly in until the water touched the bottom of my dress.

Genelilia's head popped over the surface. " Right on time," she said in her soft voice.

" May I ask questions now?" She tilted her head, then replied," Yes. But first, we need to travel to somewhere where no one can hear us. Hold onto my fin." Her tail fin popped the surface, and I gently grabbed it. It was cold and slimy. She darted off. I kept my head above water as she swam quickly across the lake. She made it to the other side and stopped. I was sopping wet, but I didn't care. I sat down onto the edge of the lake. " Ask away," Genelilia said, swimming around in gentle circles.

" Why does this necklace exactly give me energy?" I asked. Genelilia laughed.

" You're the chosen one, silly."

" Ok...are the myths about Greek Mountain true?" She smiled.

" I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: The Attic

It was nearly a week after I talked with Genelilia. She told me everything about Greek Mountain. The rumors were true. It was mid-afternoon at the lakehouse, and I was sitting in the living room, along with everybody else. I was too deep in thought to acknowledge the others' conversations.

Last night, I was visited by someone. She was beautiful. She had an unnatural glow surrounding her, and she was dressed in gold and white. I knew it wasn't Dana or Snow, mostly because they were both tucked in their beds, sleeping. I had followed the woman down towards the forest on the other side of the lake. Once there, she had stopped by a large oak tree. Her hair was light and soft-looking, the same as her eyes. It was Demeter, goddess of Agriculture and also Persephone's mother. She smiled softly at me before disappearing into the night. I had to walk back to the lake house, which tool 30 minutes, and I had fallen back asleep.

It was all just wierd. How come I was the only one expiriencing the supernatural? Why was i seeing this? Was it because of the necklace I had found? I didn't know, and i was afraid that Genelilia would think I was stupid. I only snapped out of my thoughts when Mikey snapped his fingers in front of my face. " What is it?" I asked.

" You've been zoned out all day. What is it?" Mikey asked.

" Nothing," I lied. I felt bad about lying, but I can't just go out and say anything. _Hey! Mikey! Did you know i found Persephone's necklace? Did you know I have been visited by the gods and goddesses all week? How about that I was the chosen one and talked with a mermaid? _Nope. No way. They'd send me off to an insane asylum before I could prove it myself.

Chunk got up and went into the kitchen. Before long, though, we heard a yell. Chunk came running back into the room. " A FAIRY! A FAIRY! I SAW A FAIRY! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!" he yelled.

" Yeah right, Chunk," Brand said with an eye roll.

" Yeah, shut up, Chunk!" Data and Mouth said in unison.

" No, no, no! You guys! I'm not lying!" Chunk argued. I believed him. These mountains, they were...magical.

" Well, let's investigate," Mikey said.

" No! You guys, this is just calling for trouble," Stef said.

" Come on, Stef. Not up for another adventure?" Mouth asked, smirking. She rolled her eyes. " Shut up, Mouth." We all got up and headed towards the kitchen. Down the hall halfway, I began to hear crashing noises, like something flying around." Probably a bird," Brand suggested. But then, it was followed by sobs of heartbreak. We ran into the kitchen to see who was in there. I gasped along with Andy and Snow.

A small FAIRY was sitting atop the island, face in her hands. A few pots and pans were scattered, as if someone ran into them. She looked up at us. She was wearing a flower petal dress, pink and white, that was sparkling. It was unnatural. Her wings were the same, but they looked torn and ripped. She had light blonde-silver hair, which suited her pale complexion. Her lips were parted slightly, and they were pale pink. Her eyes were watering, but they were light blue.

" .God," Brand said.

" No, it's not real! Fairies don't exist!" Mouth yelled.

" I've seen her before," I mumbled. Brand turned to me.

" What?" he asked. I shut my mouth and acted as if I never said anything. It was true. I saw her fluttering around in the garden two days ago.

" Someone catch it," Stef said.

" According to reality, these aren't real. It's technically impossible," Data said.

" Yes, he's right. Magic doesn't exist in this world. It could exist in others, but not this one," Dana added.

" Well ,there's obviously a fairy right in front of us!" Snow said. The fairy had a worried look on her face, and in no time, she flew out of the room and into the hall.

" GET IT!" Mikey yelled. Brand picked up the broom by the pantry and tried to hit the fairy. She squeaked, and I said," No! Don't hurt it!"

She flew quickly, and Brand hit the ceiling. A layer of dust fell down, revealing a door. A door to the attic. Brand pushed up on it, causing a drift of musty air to fall upon us. " I didn't know that Uncle Tim had an attic," Mikey stated.

The fairy flew into the attic. " There's no ladder. Someone will have to go up there," Brand said, looking at us. " Who's the lightest?" he asked.

" It's definitely Muse," Andy stated.

" Yeah, it's Muse," Mouth agreed.

" Muse." I sighed in frustration. Of course I was the lightest. I walked over to Brand, and he crouched down. I sat on his shoulder, and with ease, he stood up. I bonked my head off of the ceiling. " Ow!" I mumbled. I grabbed onto the floor of the ceiling and lifted myself up. The attic was dark and dusty. I stood up and looked for a light. I groped around in the darkness, and Mikey yelled," Can you see?"

" Uh...a little...hang on," I replied. I grabbed a small string and pulled on it. Automatically, a tiny light bulb turned on, lighting up the room. It was filled with many old things, including paintings, books, etc. I noticed a glow over by the window. " Muse, be careful!" Data said.

I walked over to it and sat down on a box behind the fairy. " Hello," I said.

" Hello," she replied.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" You are...?" she questioned. I thought about the Greek myths I had read. Hades...Cupid...Narcissus...wait, Narcissus! Narcisssus and Echo!

" Are you Echo?" I asked.

" Echo." She said. I remembered. She could only repeat what others said.

" Why did you hide? Are you scared of me?"

" Why hide? You scared of me?" she repeated.

" No, no, no. You flew away from us," I replied.

" No flew away from us," she slurred. What?

" I'm Alexandra. Or Muse. A mermaid told me I was chosen, since I was the first to find Persephone's necklace." Echo's eyes went wide and she said," Alexandra! Muse! Chosen one! Necklace!" she squeaked.

She flew over to a box and grabbed something. It was a golden box. She struggled lifting it up, so I got up and helped her. She gave the box to me.

" For me? Or is it yours?"

" Yours."

" What do I do with it? What's in it?"

" In it is..." she struggled to piece the sentence together.

" Something special?"

" Special something." She smiled lightly and flew out of the window. " Wow," I breathed. I just talked with Echo, who was said to be unreal. " Muse? Muse?" Snow asked.

" Oh. Yeah?"

" What's up there?"

" A bunch of stuff, like, Greek mythology."

" Ok. Be careful," Brains said. I walked over to the box that Echo had gotten in to. There was a satchel inside of it, purple and designed. I lifted it up and opened it. There was nothing in it. I placed it into a small empty box I found next to it. I scanned through the box for anything else. I found a blue bound book that had GREEK MYTHOLOGY written in gold on the cover. I shoved it into the box. I still didn't open up the box Echo gave me. " Muse, can you come back down?" Andy asked.

" Uh, yeah. Give me a minute." The window in the attic, which was slightly open, blew in a breeze. I walked over to it and opened it further, and saw the girls' balcony underneath me. I placed the box on the gutter above the railing. I shut the window tightly and walked back to the attic door. But, before I reached it, something caught my eye. It was a map. " Hey, I've found a map!" I said.

" What? Let me see it!" Mikey said. I picked it up and threw it down to them. Brand reached his hand up and helped me down. " What was up there?" Stef asked.

" A bunch of pictures and boxes. Nothing out of the ordinary," I lied. She nodded, and Mikey looked over the map. " Guys! Look! It's Greek Mountain!" he said, pointing at the map. It was Greek Mountain. There were arrows crossing over it, and a chest sat at the tip of the mountain.

" This map is phony. Who would've known where it was?" Brand asked.

" Maybe a god or goddess..." I suggested.

" They don't exist," Mouth said. I shrugged.

" I'll be back. I'm going to find a book on Greek Mountain," I said, heading out of the crowded hall. The others stayed and studied the map. I ran up to the girls' room and ran out onto the balcony. I could see the box balanced perfectly on the gutter. I reached up for it and grabbed it. It fell into my hands and I sat down on the balcony.

I flicked through the book I found until I found a page that read: Echo and Narcissus. I began to read.

_Echo was a beautiful fairy (or nymph), fond of the woods and hills, where she devoted herself to woodland sports. She was a favorite of Diana, and attended her in the chase. But Echo had one failing; she was fond of talking, and whether in chat or argument would have the last word. One day Juno was seeking her husband, who, she had reason to fear, was amusing himself among the nymphs. Echo by her talk contrived to detain the goddess till the nymphs and fairies made their escape. When Juno discovered it, she passed sentence upon Echo in these words: _

_"You shall forfeit the use of that_  
_tongue with which you have cheated me, except for that one_  
_purpose you are so fond of REPLY. You shall still have the_  
_last word, but no power to speak first."_

_This nymph saw Narcissus, a beautiful youth, as he pursued the chase upon the mountains. She loved him, and followed his footsteps. Oh, how she longed to address him in the softest accents, and win him to converse, but it was not in her power. She waited with impatience for him to speak first, and had her answer ready. One day the youth, being separated from his companions, shouted aloud, "Who's here?"_

_ Echo replied, "Here."_

_Narcissus looked around, but seeing no one, called out, "Come."_

_Echo answered, "Come."_

_ As no one came, Narcissus called again,"Why do you shun me?"_

_ Echo asked the same question. "Let us join one another," said the youth._

_ The maid answered with all her heart in the same words, and hastened to the spot, ready to throw her arms about his neck. He started back, exclaiming, "Hands off! I would rather die than you should have me."_

_ "Have me," said she; but it was all in vain. He left her, and she went to hide her blushes in the recesses of the woods. From that time forth she lived in caves and among mountain cliffs. Her form faded with grief, till at last all her flesh shrank away. Her bones were changed into rocks, and there was nothing left of her but her voice. With that she is still ready to reply to any one who calls her, and keeps up her old habit of having the last word._

_Narcissus was cruel not in this case alone. He shunned all the rest of the nymphs and fairies as he had done poor Echo. One day a maiden, who had in vain endeavored to attract him, uttered a prayer that he might some time or other feel what it was to love and meet no return of affection. The avenging goddess heard and granted the prayer._

_There was a clear fountain, with water like silver, to which the shepherds never drove their flocks. Nor did the mountain goats resort to it, nor any of the beasts of the forest; neither was it defaced with fallen leaves or branches; but the grass grew fresh around it, and the rocks sheltered it from the sun. Hither came one day the youth fatigued with hunting, heated and thirsty. He stooped down to drink, and saw his own image in the water; he thought it was some beautiful water spirit living in the fountain. He stood gazing with admiration at those bright eyes, those locks curled like the locks of Bacchus or Apollo, the rounded cheeks, the ivory neck, the parted lips, and the glow of health and exercise over all. He fell in love with himself. _

_He brought his lips near to take a kiss; he plunged his arms in to embrace the beloved object. It fled at the touch, but returned again after a moment and renewed the fascination. He could not tear himself away; he lost all thought of food or rest, while he hovered over the brink of the fountain gazing upon his own image._  
_He talked with the supposed spirit: "Why, beautiful being, do you shun me? Surely my face is not one to repel you. The nymphs and fairies love me, and you yourself look not indifferent upon me. When I stretch forth my arms you do the same; and you smile upon me and answer my beckonings with the like." _

_His tears fell into the water and disturbed the image. As he saw it depart, he exclaimed, "Stay, I entreat you! Let me at least gaze upon you, if I may not touch you."_

_ With this, and much more of the same kind, he cherished the flame that consumed him, so that by degrees he lost his color, his vigor, and the beauty which formerly had so charmed the nymph Echo. She kept near him, however, and when he exclaimed, "Alas! Alas!" she answered him with the same pined away and died; and when his shade passed the Stygian river, it leaned over the boat to catch a look of itself in the waters._

_ The nymphs and fairies mourned for him, especially the water-nymphs; and when they smote their breasts, Echo smote hers also. They prepared a funeral pile, and would have burned the body, but it was nowhere to be found; but in its place a flower, purple within, and surrounded with white leaves, which bears the name and preserves the memory of Narcissus._

I had seen Echo's spirit. Not her actual self, but her spirit. I grabbed the satchel and tossed the book into it. I then grabbed the gold box Echo had given me. I gasped when I saw what was inside. A mask of gold and jewels was in the box, surrounded by velvet. It had patterns engraved onto it, and it seemed to sparkle in the sun. I couldn't help it.

I placed the mask over my eyes and looked around. Everything looked so different. The sky seemed brighter, grass seemed lighter...and even more shocking...gods and goddesses everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6: A New Adventure Begins...

I knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. Everything I saw was very much real. Gods were walking around, walking across the lake (yes, literally), climbing up trees, and so much more. I saw Echo flying towards Greek Mountain, where Apollo, the Sun God, stood watching everyone.

" Wow," I breathed. I saw Genelilia swimming along the shoreline, and when she saw me with the mask, she let out a strange call. All the gods and goddesses turned their heads to me. I noticed Persephone looking at my neck in wonder.

" Thy, I say...she wearseths the necklace of Persephone," Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty, stated.

" That, she does. She is the chosen one, Venus," Genelilia replied.

" My child, what be your name?" Zeus called up to me.

" Alexandra. Muse," I replied.

" Where did you come from?"

" Well, I'm here in Olympia..."

" Ah,thy law states the chosen one to be born under Venus. Is thou girl born under you, Venus?" Zeus asked. Venus, or Aphrodite, straightened up.

" I believe...she is," she stated. The other gods and goddesses gasped.

" I believe...we have our champion," Zeus said. The gods and goddesses cheered. What? I was their champion?

" Alexandra of Olympia, please join us-" Zeus was cut off in mid-sentence. I could hear yelling and pounding on the stairs. Zeus threw down the tip of the lightening bolt, causing everything to light up in brilliant red. I took off the mask and looked out again. The gods and goddesses were gone.

" MUSE! MUSE!" I heard Snow yell. I quickly shoved the mask into the purple satchel and hid the purse in the gutter again. I ran into our room and jumped on the bed with a book in hand. It happened to be about Olympia.

The door flew open and everyone ran in. " Muse!" Snow said. " Look at this map!"

I sighed, as if I really wanted to read the book in my hands, and put the book down. Mikey came over and handed me the map. I saw the lake beneath the arrows, and I even saw Genelilia. Before I could stop myself, I said," It's Genelilia."

" Who's that?" Brand asked, scrunching his eyebrows. I felt my eyes go wide, and I said, " Oh-uh...no-or,er-"

Mikey cut me off. " What's going on?"

" I can't..."

" Tell us!" Brains said. I took a deep breath and pulled the three goddess necklace over my neck. It was glimmering again, and I felt energy leave my body. " This necklace...I found it in the lake last week. It happens to belong to Persephone." I pointed to a female figure on the map.

" Persephone doesn't exist-" Andy began.

" Yes she does. The mermaid on the map, I've seen her. She told me the necklace is only found by the chosen one. Everything about Greek Mountain, all the gods and goddesses, they're real," I explained.

" Yeah...Alexandra is officially insane. No wonder she's a Fratelli," Mouth said.

" Shut up, Mouth," Everyone said.

" You know that fairy that was flying around? That was Echo. She gave me something in the attic," I said, examining the map. I saw the mask at the bottom. " It was this."

" The mask?" Mikey asked. I nodded and got up.

" I'm not lying," I said," I can prove it." I ran out onto the balcony and reached up into the gutter. I ran back into the room and got the gold mask out of the purse. " See?" I asked.

" Come on, guys. This is just calling for trouble. I don't wanna go on another Goonie adventure. Now let's go eat lunch," Chunk said.

" Guys, remember what Uncle Tim said? He said there was treasure in the mountains! Guys, maybe we could find it!" Mikey said.

" No," Brand said.

" Hey, maybe it could be fun. I've never been on an adventure!" Snow said.

" No, Snow. Mom would kill me if you got hurt," Andy replied. Snow shot her a dirty look.

" Guys, maybe we could find out if the gods and myths are real!" Brains said excitedly. I grabbed the necklace again and said," Do you guys believe in magic?"

" No," Data said for everyone.

" Watch," I replied. I slipped the necklace over my head and the necklace lit up once more, and the veins on my body lit up with gold once more.

" Wow," Data breathed. Andy backed up against the wall.

" How'd you do that?" she asked in a quick tone.

" I told you. Magic," I responded.

" She's a witch!" Andy screamed. I was taken aback. What was wrong with her?

" Andy, don't say that," Brand said. The shimmering went away.

" That's not normal! Why did that happen?" Stef asked.

" I told you this. It's the power of the gods! it's Persephone's necklace!" I replied.

" I-I can't believe it! Guys, we can go on an adventure!" Mikey requested. Brand stayed quiet, until finally, he said," We can't just do this. We could get in trouble. We could get killed! Remember what Uncle Tim said? Anyone who goes up there, never comes back down!"

Mouth replied," Yeah." But then, he ran over to us. " I have a plan."

Snow and Brains joined us. " Ok...we tie up Andy, Stef, and Brand, then run off." We nodded our heads, and Mouth grabbed a string of rope out of Data's bag. Chunk jumped onto him while Snow jumped onto Andy. Brains and I took down Stef.

" HEY!" Brand yelled and Mouth tied him up.

" GET OFF!" Stef and Andy yelled.

" Hurry up!" Snow shouted.

" Snow! Get off! I'm gonna hurt you!" Andy said. Mouth got done and tied up Stef.

" Hey! Quit it!" Stef demanded. Mouth ignored her and got done. He moved onto Andy and finished quickly. They all 3 squirmed around, yelling.

" Come on, guys!" Mikey yelled over them. I threw the satchel over my head and ran out of the room after the others. Snow ran into the main bathroom and began to grab some supplies. Chunk went to get snacks (no surprise there). I, on the other hand, headed into the hall with a ladder. I crawled back into the attic and looked around for anything I might need. I heard someone come up after me. I looked around and saw Mikey.

" Whoa," he said. I nodded and ran over to a few boxes. " What exactly are you looking for?" Mikey asked, standing over me.

" I honestly don't know. I just have a feeling that we might need something from up here," I explained. There was nothing in the first box. I checked another, and found a compass. " Take this," I said, handing the compass to Mikey. He nodded and shoved it in his pocket.

I found a few bags of powder. It was blue, green, and purple. I felt the need the take them, so I shoved them into my satchel. " Ok," I said, standing up. When I stood up, however, Mikey and I's faces were an inch apart. I could still hear Andy, Brand, and Stef yelling. " Oh...uh," Mikey began. I blushed and kissed his cheek, causing his face to turn red.

" Come on," I stated. I went down the ladder and Mikey followed suit, still red in the face.

" Come on!" Mouth shouted. Mikey had the map in his hands and we all ran out the door and outside. The sun was beating down upon us, and the lake was sparkling. We were in for another adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7: And Across the Lake We Go...

" Mikey, what does the map say?" Snow asked. He unraveled it out and scanned it.

" Anyone know Greek?" Mikey asked. Brains nodded and said," I do." She scanned the map as Data looked at her in desire.

" It says something like we have to cross the lake in order to get to Greek Mountain."

" Ok...we have to get across...but how?" Mikey asked.

" We could swim...?" Mouth suggested. " That would take too long," Snow said.

A voice in my brain began to tell me to do something. _The blue...the blue..._it kept repeating. Blue...blue...the blue powder! I reached into my satchel and pulled out the blue powder. _Onto the lake...now..._The voice sounded male. I ran to the dock, and everyone followed. I grabbed out a handful of powder and spread it out onto the lake. " Muse, what are you doing?" Chunk asked.

" Shut up," I replied, listening for something. I heard what sounded like bubbling water.

" Ah no! Muse, what did you do?" Mouth asked timidly. My mind wanted me to pull back, but my gut told me to stay. A head popped the surface, and she said," Yes?"

" Genelilia, we need your help," I replied.

" What is it?" she asked, studying everyone. I turned towards the others. They all had faces of astonishment. " Oh! Guys, this is Genelilia. She's a-"

" Mermaid?" Brains finished, voice shaky. I nodded. The others backed away slightly.

" Young ones, I won't harm thee," Genelilia stated. They understood, but kept a distance.

" Can you help us cross the lake?" I asked.

" Ah, Alexandra, there are only two ways across the lake. Haven't you used the mask yet?" Genelilia asked.

" Not here."

" There is a bridge across the lake. Only those who believe can cross it." I pulled the mask out of the satchel and put it over my eyes. She was right. There was a golden bridge connected the the dock that went all the way across the lake. It must've been the same one the gods were crossing earlier, but couldn't see.

" I see it!" I stated. She smiled lightly as I removed the mask.

" What? What did you see?" Mikey asked.

" A bridge," I replied. Genelilia grabbed my hand. " You can't use it though. Only your friends may."

" Why? Why not me?" I asked her.

" You have a special relationship with the gods and goddesses here. Only way you can get across is by using the necklace." I turned to the others.

" Go across the bridge," I stated.

" There is no bridge," Mouth said.

" Yes there is! Try it!"

Snow, being the courageous one, set a foot onto the edge of the deck. She nearly fell into the water, but Genelilia caught her and set her upright.

" Snow, you have to believe! Believe in myths!" She nodded slightly and shut her eyes tight, thinking. She then stepped out again, and this time, she remained above the water. Like the gods. She opened her eyes and gasped. Mouth's eyes went wide, and Brains tried it. She made it on too. " This is impossible," Mikey mumbled.

" Only if you believe it is," I replied. They all got onto the bridge and stood there. Genelilia looked behind me, so I followed her gaze. Stef, Andy, and Brand had made it out. Oh no.

" Guys, go out further!" I said. They listened and ran out about 5 yards. " Whoa," Brand said as he reached the dock.

" Snow, get back here!" Andy shouted.

" No! You can't make me!" Snow answered.

" Guys, no!" Stef yelled.

They all began to argue. " Hey," I said. They ignored me. " Hey!" Once again, they kept arguing. " HEY!" I screamed. They all shut up.

" Everyone, shut up! Look, we've already made it onto the bridge, well, they have. You can't stop now! This adventure wants us! This mystery wants to be solved. Now, are you guys with us or not?" I lectured. Brand didn't have anything to say, but he reached out his foot onto the bridge. It landed flat onto it and he walked on it. Andy sighed and did the same, followed by Stef. Genelilia turned to me. " Now I know why you were chosen," she said," Go to the shore."

I got up from my crouched position and headed towards the sandbar. Genelilia was already waiting there, and I went into the water until it was up to my knees. She reached her index finger up to my necklace and tapped it. my legs felt wobbly and I fell into the water. I went under and, to my surprise, didn't feel a need for oxygen. Water filled my lungs, but it didn't burn. My legs seemed to sew themselves together, and when I looked back at them, it was a tail now. I was a mermaid.

I popped the surface and saw the others on the bridge, staring at the water. " Are you okay?" Data yelled down.

" How did you do that?" I asked Genelilia. " Magic of Persephone's necklace."

" Wait, what are you talking about?" Chunk asked. I replied," Uh...look..." I lifted my tail above the surface. The others all gasped, and Mikey said," She's a mermaid."

" Holy mary mother of god," Dana said quietly.

" You ready to swim?" Genelilia asked. I nodded and we began to swim across the lake as the others walked. " She's a mermaid now. She has a tail. Why don't we just fry her up in a pan and eat her now? This isn't real; this is just a dream," Andy mumbled.

" I knew it. I just knew there was something up with Muse. I knew it," Dana stated. I swam faster next to Genelilia. " Are those your friends?" she asked. " Your real friends?"

" Yeah," I replied.

" That boy...that one boy...I could sense he is falling hard for you," Genelilia stated.

" Wait, which one?" I asked. She pointed towards Mikey.

" Mikey? I'm dating him at the moment. I've surprisingly liked him for a while. I was just too vain to notice it when I was little," I explained. She nodded. Genelilia then pointed towards Data.

" Him...he likes the girl...the girl with the dark brown hair and grey eyes...'Brains'..." she stated.

" Data and Brains?" She nodded. " I knew it!" I stated.

" The eldest boy...he likes the girl you call 'Andy'...as I recall..." How did she know this?

" How'd you know all of this?" I asked.

" I can read their thoughts. I developed the skill over time," she replied, looking at Mouth.

" Him...he likes...'Snow'...and 'Brains'..."

" He does?" I questioned.

" I can see it," Genelilia replied. We reached the shore line and I hopped up onto it. Automatically, the tail disappeared and was replaced with legs again. The others were almost to the other side. I checked my satchel. The mask and everything else was still there, luckily.

" Let me make a few things clear. Don't let the necklace out of your sight. Be wise when it comes to choices. Use the mask at all times. And most of all, be safe," Genelilia stated. " Oh! And also, be careful around water. You can get a tail again if you get too close." I nodded and then, she also added," I must go now, Alexandra. You and your friends be safe. And trust me, if you make it there, good things can happen."

She disappeared under the water. I slipped on the mask again and slowly got up. My legs felt wobbly after the swim, but it wasn't too bad. The other were across the bridge and Mikey had the map out again. " Guys...it says we need to go through the forest..." he stated.

I looked towards the forest and saw signs/symbols on the trees. There were many animals swooping and diving through the forest air, along with animals walking around. I couldn't help but wonder how the others would see this. Maybe the green powder could work...or the purple... I took off the mask quickly, and even then, I could still see the true forest.

" Guys...who knows what could be in there...there could be sasquatches...spiders...snakes...MURDERERS!" Chunk said.

" Chunk, there's nothing too bad in there. Just animals," Brains said with an eye roll.

" Let's go," Brand said.

" Wait, don't you guys see what's in there?" I asked. They turned to me. " I don't see anything," Andy said.

" Yeah, same here," Mouth said. The others added their answers. " Try the green powder," I said, pulling it out of my bag. That little voice in my head was back, only this time, it was female.

" Eat it?" Stef asked, disgusted. _Tell them...not too much, not too little..._ " You don't need a lot," I replied. Stef walked up and licked her pinky, then put her pinky into the powder. She licked it off and said," It's not that bad..."

She then blinked a few times and looked towards the forest. " Whoa...I see it! I see it!" she yelled.

The others ran up and took their turns. I could tell by their cries of amazement and sighs of envy of the forest, that they could see everything. " Now, we can go," I said.

And so, we walked down a pathway and into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8: Demeter and Artemis

" Where are we?" Andy asked, looking at everything.

" uh..." I mumbled, pulling out my Greek Mythology book. There had to be something in there. I finally found a picture of a forest.

" The forest of healing," I stated," Listen, I'll read what it says."

_The Forest of Healing is said to be one of the most magical forests in the world. Ruled by Demeter and Artemis both, the forest is thriving with life. Many animals, such as the world-famous unicorn and nymphs, have been spotted in this forest. Most have never seen it, however, because of Hera, goddess of marriage. She is said to scare off or harm young girls in search for her band (ring). _

_So, beware before you step foot in this forest, for no one actually knows what lurks in this forest..._

" Hera? Who's that?" Stef asked.

" You guys really are clueless, aren't you?" I asked. " Well...Hera is the goddess of marriage. She's married to Zeus, who I assume you guys already know. I guess that Hera is looking for her wedding ring because she lost it in the forest."

" Oh," Stef replied. A nymph zoomed past my face. " Well, nymphs are real," Data said. He went off the trail to study some plants with Dana.

" Can we at least stay and study the forest?" Andy asked. " At least so we can look at the beauty of this place?"

" Yeah, can we?" Data asked.

" I guess," I replied. Stef and Andy wandered off towards a nearby stream that had Narcissus plants growing around it with water nymphs, while Chunk went over to a golden apple tree. Mouth and Snow, who were shockingly getting along, went along towards a group of unicorns. I was alone with Mikey. " We should really go on," Mikey said.

" I agree. But, for now, maybe we could look around," I suggested. Mikey nodded and we walked along the trees, the occasional bird zooming past every once in a while. " When did you find the necklace?" Mikey asked.

" Last week. It was when I found Genelilia," I answered. I felt Mikey reach for my hand, then grip it. " Look, Muse, I, uh, I need to tell you something..." Mikey stuttered.

" Ok. Go on," I said, looking at him.

" Well...uh...you know we've been going out and that I really like you, right?"

" Right."

" Well, um, I think I may-" He was interrupted by a bird chirping loudly. I looked towards the front and saw a brilliant rainbow bird fluttering towards me. I quickly pulled out my mask and slipped it on. The bird had a ring in its beak as it flew closer to me. I held out my palm and the bird dropped the ring into my palm. The ring was made out of sterling silver and had a diamond engraved into it, with a dark purple small stone within the middle of that.

" Whoa...how'd you get the bird to do that?" Mikey asked.

" I-I didn't. The bird just gave it to me."

I slipped the ring onto my finger. But, when I did that, the forest seemed to go dark. The trees swooped down and got rid of the only light peeking through the trees. The animals went and hid. I took off my mask and put it away. " What's happening?" I heard Snow shout.

All of a sudden, a blinding white light appeared within the forest, then a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a gold and white dress, with a golden tiara upon her head. It was Hera. " Oh no," Brains mumbled, understanding who this was.

Hera looked down upon me. " You," she said. Mikey pulled on my arm a little, dragging me back. " You are the one everyone is talking about. Alexandra."

I remembered what Genelilia told me about Hera. She had said that once a person was chosen, she would do anything in her will to kill them. I gulped. I could tell she was reading my mind now.

" Ah...you've met Genelilia...the fish. I remember turning her into that fish. Many, many years ago...but still. That's what she gets for talking with Zeus. And, you've met Echo. Poor, sweet, innocent, Echo."

I felt a great dislike grow up in my chest. " You have my ring, chosen one," Hera stated, brows furrowing. She then pulled out a dagger, causing a gasp to rise out of the others. " Too bad you'll die faster then expected."

She reached up high above me, but before the knife sliced me, a soft and smooth hand grabbed her wrist. I looked up and saw a goddess. She had rather dark brown hair, but with light eyes. She furrowed her brows at Hera.

" Juno, get off of this land. You are trespassing boundaries," she said in a thick voice. It was Artemitis, goddess of the hunt and moon. Hera frowned deeply, but lowered her dagger.

" And what if I don't leave?" Hera challenged. Artemitis turned her head, and a bunch of animals ran from their hiding spots. " I have the will and power to get you away from here." Hera sighed in defeat.

" Fine. But just remember, time and fate are related," Hera spat before disappearing.

" Holy mary mother of god, holy mary mother of god," Brains kept repeating.

" What just happened?" Brand asked.

" That../now that is why we shouln't've came here!" Chunk stated. Artemitis turned to us. " She was after you, wasn't she?" she asked, pointing to me. I nodded and Artemitis sighed.

" The chosen one...Alexandra...oh no. This is not good. You must see Demeter right now."

**Muahahahahaha! Cliff hanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9: Demeter

" B-but why? I asked, my voice shaky. What was going to happen to me? Did we have an obstacle in the way, just like our last adventure?

" What's going on?" Brains asked, jogging up to me. I tried to talk, but my voice was gone.

" Follow me," Artemitis said, floating along. She had a whispy white stag following her. Though my legs felt wobbly, I walked on behind her. Brains walked by my side, worried about what was going to happen next.

Artemitis led us through the thick forest, past trees and bushes. Every once in a while, a few pixies/nymphs stared at us through plants.

" Demeter is not far. She's been waiting for you, actually," Artemitis said after a while.

" Why do I have to see her?" I asked. Artemitis turned around, her light eyes mesmerizing.

" Hera wouldn't just attack anyone, especially if they didn't 'mess' with her husband. No, you wear the ring; Demeter will explain." The rest of the walk was silent, except for the occasional mumbling of words from us.

Finally, we arrived at a point. There were 10 trees gathered around in a circle, with a light emitting from inside. " Follow me. And, don't wear the mask," Artemitis said. She guided us through the trees, and once inside, I saw a woman talking to nymphs and pixies. She had wheat-blonde hair with green eyes. Her features were soft, and her outfit seemed to be made out of a forest.

She turned her head towards us. " Artemitis, who are these mortals among us?" Demeter asked, scanning us. I was the last for her to see, and her eyes stayed on myself for a while longer. The nymphs and pixies flew away into the forest.

" It's the chosen one. The one Persephone chose," Aremitis stated.

Demeter understood fully. "The chosen one?"

" Yes; didn't Echo tell you?"

" No; I haven't seen her yet." Demeter stood up and walked over to Brains and me. She touched Dana's face lightly, then said," You remind me of my daughter...the one taken by Hades..."

Brains gulped. " T-thank you..." Brains stuttered. Demeter laughed lightly.

" Don't be feared, young one. I won't harm you," Demeter said lightly. Dana seemed to be relieved, and Demeter turned towards me.

" You...you are...the chosen one?" she asked. I nodded.

" What might your name be again?"

" Alexandra...or Muse..." She placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to where she was sitting, which was a tree stump. " I've been waiting to meet you. But, there must be a reason that Artemitis brought you with no warning first. Please, sit."

I obeyed and sat down on the stump. " Yes, Demeter. There's a very good reason why," Artemitis said," Hera knows."

Demeter's face dropped. " She does?"

" Yes."

" Wait, why is this so important? Genelilia only told me a bit of it all," I said. Demeter sighed and signaled for the others to sit down around the stump. They did, and Artemitis stood behind them, as if guarding them from something. Demeter crouched down beside me.

" Hera is...a very jealous goddess. And from what I have seen of you, you wear the necklace of the chosen one." She looked down at my hand. " And her wedding band."

" What does she want to do to me? Will she hurt my friends?" I asked.

" No. She only wants you. You're the chosen one. She wants you...dead." My heart stopped for a minute.

" W-why?" I asked.

" Only you can break her curses. All of them. You can find the treasure and live under the god's protection. You can...free my daughter... make the forest bloom with happiness..." Demeter trailed off.

" Curses? What curses? And the forest looks happy to me..." Data asked.

" Genelilia," Artemitis said from the back," She never used to be a mermaid. And Echo never used to repeat what others said. Not until Hera punished her for talking so much. The forest used to be full of much more life, but since the curse came, nothing."

" How'd it all happen?" Stef asked.

" Genelilia was mortal long before you were born. She was born under myself. Genelilia was a witch. She could have power as she wished, but she used it for good. One day, she was sitting among the lake; the one in which the necklace was hidden. And there, she met Zeus. They were talking, just talking, for that matter, when Hera saw them. She grew instantly jealous and cursed Genelilia to swim among the fish until the curse could be broken. But, Genelilia was too beautiful to become a fish, according to Aphrodite, so, instead, she became a fish from the waist down." Wow.

" So, only the chosen one can break the curse?" Mikey asked.

" Yes," Artemitis said," That is why we must keep Alexandra safe. She is the only one who can break the curses, and return happiness to the forest. To the gods..."

" How can you keep her safe?" Brand asked.

" The gods can watch over her, of course. And I, I can do something," Artemitis said, walking towards Brand.

" You can help us. Would you be Alexandra's guardian?" she asked hopefully.

" Of course," Brand said. He was still my brotherly figure. Artemitis pulled out a sword. It had a brown handle and deep markings in it. " Take this. But, you must never let Alexandra out of sight. Don't let her get away. Not until you reach the top of the mountain and to the treasure." Brand nodded, understanding.

Artemitis placed a small badge onto his shirt. " It can help, trust me."

Demeter stood taller and held out her hand to me. I took it and she said," You must go now. Take my warning now. You may see others along the way. But don't let feat get to you. It can't ever harm you. We will be watching over you."

The others got up. " Just travel along the stream and go south. That can lead you from the forest and to the mountain. Be careful." Demeter and Artemitis gave us all a single glance, then, in a flash of blinding light, disappeared from sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10: The Stream of Crystal

" We should get going," Stef said.

" Yeah...get going..." Snow whispered. Mikey pulled out the compass I had given him earlier. " Ok guys...we need to head that way," Mikey said, pointing upstream. Brand nodded and looked down at the pin on his shirt.

" I'll lead the way," Brand said more as a fact. He stood in front of all of us, walking along the stream. Brand held the sword close to his side, as if expecting someone to hurt them at anytime.

" Hey, isn't Artemitis's actual name Artemis?" Data asked.

" It is, but some people from different cultures call her Artemitis, like we do," I explained, walking along the stream. It was a silver color and held many different animals within.

" What is this stream?" Stef asked, bending down to look at it. I pulled out the book of Mythology. " It's the Stream of Crystal. It holds magical abilities like healing and luck."

" Data, get me a water bottle," Stef demanded. Data pulled out a water bottle from his backpack and Stef gathered some of the water up.

" I know how hurt we get," she mumbled. A tiny little water nymph flew into the bottle.

" No, get out of there," Stef commanded. The nymph didn't listen and Stef said," Fine. Stay in the bottle."

She twisted the lid back on slightly and Data pushed it into one of the outside pockets of his backpack.

" Are we supposed to be heading towards the mountains?" Snow asked.

" Yeah." Dana looked around herself nervously. " Brains, you alright?" Data asked.

" Fine," Dana spat violently.

" Brains, what's wrong? You're being salty."

" I. Am. FINE." Brains huffed and stomped forward. I shared a look with Winter before we headed on our way. Brains was mumbling something in Greek, and I asked," What is your deal?"

She turned around and I gasped. Her eyes were different. They were a dark color and were deep within their sockets. Mikey ran up to her. He shook her shoulders. " Brains? Brains? What's wrong with you?"

She let out a deep growl and lashed out at Mikey. He went flying backwards and into a tree. " Shit," he mumbled, painfully. I ran over to him. " Mikey! Are you alright?" I asked hurriedly.

" Yeah," he said, sitting up. I looked back and saw Brand holding Brains against the tree with the sword. " Brand! Don't kill her!" I exclaimed.

" She's possessed! It won't kill her!" Brand replied. I sighed and went over to them, leaving Mikey by himself. Winter ran over to help. I grabbed the side of Brain's face.

" Her skin's rough. It's cold. She's being possessed by a Fury."

" A Fury?" Andy cried.

" It's like a demon."

" Yes, you're right about that, little Alexandra," a voice called out," Right indeed."

I turned around and saw Hera smirking with all of her pride. " Haven't you done enough?" I asked. Brains struggled against the blade.

" Do it, Brandon. Kill her. Defeat her. Slay her pretty little heart," Hera encouraged, standing behind him. He struggled to ignore her. Hera grabbed his hand and made him push the blade into her gut. Brand struggled to stop, but Hera was too strong.

" STOP! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Stef cried.

" STOP!" Andy yelled.

" QUIT IT! STOP IT!" Data chimed.

" STOP IT YOU EVIL BITCH!" I shouted. She stopped pushing Brand's sword and turned around to me. " You. You dare defy your god?" she asked.

" You have no power over me," I spat. Shock flickered in her eyes, but disappeared into rage.

" Fine. You deserve punishment, child." She tapped her chin and I gulped.

" Your punishment is similar to poor Echo's." She gave off an evil smile and flicked her hand out. I went flying back and into a nearby tree, and fell to the ground, gasping and sputtering. She swiftly walked over to me.

" Hey! Leave her alone!" Mouth yelled. Hera ignored him and raised her hand above me head. Automatically, I felt an odd sensation in my throat. Then, a silver mist rose from my mouth. My eyes drooped slightly, and she continued to raise her hands until the mist was completely gone. She took a bottle from her dress and trapped the mist into the bottle.

" Try opening that mouth again, and see what happens. Fury." She turned. Brains looked up and a black spirit left her body, causing her skin to go back to normal and eyes back to their natural state. I feared for the worst of Hera's words. I was afraid to open my mouth.

" good-bye." She disappeared. Brains took a deep breath of air and sputtered from the blade. Brand quickly pulled it out, and Brains fell to the ground. I crawled over to the stream and cupped some water in my hands. I went over to Brains and poured the water over her wound. It wasn't enough. Data handed me the water bottle with the nymph in it, and I poured some of the water over her wound. It healed rather quickly.

She shook her head a few times and looked around. " What's going on?" she asked.

" You were possessed by one of Hera's Fury creatures," Data explained. " Isn't that what it was, Muse?" I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I groped for my throat, but nothing.

" She took your voice," Stef said. What happened is what I had feared. I was a mute once again.


	11. NOTE

Hello guys! I know, you may be wondering 'this story is completed; why is she posting something?'. Well, I'll give you an answer. I've recently joined a new site called 'Quotev'. I find it very interesting and more...descriptive than other writing sites. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving Fan fiction. Maybe forever, I don't know. Over the past few weeks, I've been posting my stories to Quotev. I will not be deleting my account , but it will be empty and admin-less. If you are wanting to read my stories on Quotev, my admin name is GeekDirectionerPotter .

I'm so happy I met some of you on here. Its been so great meeting most of you and I'm glad I joined this site. Its truly been amazing and a great time meeting some of you.

I love all of you guys so much and it kills me to leave you. I guess this is a final goodbye. Farewell, fellow fans.

~Geekdirectioner


End file.
